The Three of Us
by hitsugaya-tomome
Summary: It had been three months since we started going out together, the three of us. I realized that as days past, they developed a feeling towards me. Do I have to choose between the two of them? Or can it's just be the three of us together, forever? TamaoxHeroinexSeiji


Finally, I can finished this story. This story kept bugging me in my head, especially after I played 3P date with Tamao and Seiji.

So this is it, my first TMGS story. Enjoy xD

Sorry for the bad grammar and etc.

* * *

"Aaaahh... Today was fun too. We have to do it more," said Konno-senpai when we got out from the movie theater.

"Yeah. We'll definitely do it more," replied Shitara-senpai from my left side.

It had been 3 months since the three of us going out together. I was surprised when Konno-senpai and Shitara-senpai asked me out with them at the beginning of my second year. Since then, we always going out together whenever we have free time. Although both of them were busy with their last year, they always served free times for our gathering.

"Ne, Tsukino-san, it's time for us to go home. We can chat while we're on the way to your house". Konno-senpai looked at me with his warm-eyes. Between the two of them, he was the gentle one rather than Shitara-senpai.

"Let's get going," continued Shitara-senpai.

Both Konno-senpai and Shitara-senpai offered their hand to me, which I took them gladly. It had been our routine. They'd walk me home after our date and chatted a bit while we were on the way.

After a while, we finally reached my home.

"Thank you for walking me home, Konno-senpai, Shitara-senpai".

"It's okay, Tsukino-san, don't worry. We'll take our leave for now," replied Konno-senpai still with his gentle smile.

"Jya ne, Tsukino". Shitara-senpai smirked at me. His hand reached my head and then ruffling my hair, making it messy.

"Shitara-senpai!" . I desperately tried to get his hand off of my hair, but he still didn't let it go.

"Shitara..."

"Haha. Don't pout like that. Jya. Come on, Konno," said Shitara-senpai after he got his hand off of me, satisfied with his job making my hair into a bird-nest.

Konno-senpai chuckled when he saw what happened with my hair. Then, he patted my hair.

"See you tomorrow, Tsukino-san".

I saw their backs when they were walking off. It was so fun hanging out together like this. I wonder how long it'd be last, the three of us. I wished it will never end...

_**The day after**_

"Bambi~!"

I looked up and saw Karen and Miyo-chan approching my desk. It is luch time now, and as usual, Karen and Miyo-chan come to my class.

"Ah, Karen, Miyo-chan. Do you get homework from Himuro-sensei?"

"Uuumm.. That homework which is due to next Monday, right? It's so much...!" complained Karen while sitting on Kouichi-kun's seat, which is beside my desk.

"I think it's not that much. But some of the questions are so difficult," replied Miyo-chan, leaning on my desk.

"Haha. We still have to do it though"

After I said that, both Karen and Miyo-chan looked at me with their puppy eyes, which confused me.

"Bambi... If we find some difficulties, help us please? You're the second place on our year after all". Karen asked me still with her puppy eyes.

As their friend, of course I'd help them gladly. Especially if they asked me like that. I couldn't say no to puppy eyes after all.

"Of course. I'll help you as much as I can"

Karen smiled widely and took both me and Miyo-chan into a tight hug.

"Nice! Thank you~! I love both of you~!"

While Karen still hugging us, Miyo-chan looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Arigatou, Bambi".

"Welcome".

Minutes later, Karen finally released us after Miyo-chan said that she was out of breath. Karen apologized immediatelly and we started chatting.

"Ah, Bambi, my parents are out today and I want the three of us to do a slumber party at my house tonight. Miyo already agreed, so can you come?"

"Sure. I'd love too"

"Perfect! Then we'll meet you after class, okay?"

"Okay then"

"Tsukino-san". I heard someone called me. I looked around and saw that Konno-senpai and Shitara-senpai were standing in my class's door.

"Ah, Konno-senpai, Shitara-senpai". I got up from my seat and approched them.

"What can I help you, Senpai?"

"Well, there will be a firework festival this Sunday, and Shitara and I were wondering if you'd come there with us?" asked Konno-senpai facing me while Shitara-senpai was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed, hands in his pockets.

"Sure. I'm free this Sunday"

"That's great! Where do you want us to meet?"

"I think Habataki station is great. I'll meet you guys at 4pm".

"Okay then. You can't be late, Shitara". Konno-senpai nudged at Shitara-senpai's arm, which made him opened his eyes.

"Why am I the only one who is always expected to be late?" asked Shitara-senpai annoyed.

"Haha. Ne, Tsukino-san, do you want us to walk you home today after school?"

"Eh? No, it's okay, Konno-senpai. I'll walk home with Karen and Miyo-chan today"

"Okay. We'll be back to our class now. Come on, Shitara".

Shitara-senpai got off from the wall he was leaning on and lifted his hand, about to reach my head. But before he can reach my head, I stopped him with protecting my head with both of my hands.

"No, Shitara-senpai! You can't messing my hair right now!"

He was surprised at first. But then he smirked, again. Oh, how I wished to wiped that smirk off of his face!

"Okay then"

His hand left my head but insted reached for my face. To my surprised, he caressed my cheek. His action stunned me at my spot. But, of course, it was Shitara-senpai we are talking about and all he ever did was to annoyed me. He caressed my cheek for a second and second later he pinched it, hard.

"Aaaww! Shitara-senpai!"

"Shitara, what are you doing?" asked Konno-senpai from a far ahead because he didn't know that Shitara-senpai hadn't leave yet.

"Nothing, I'll go after you," replied Shitara-senpai to Konno-senpai. Shitara-senpai looked at me again, still with his smirk on.

He leaned over me and whispered, "Jya ne, Tomome". After that, he turned around and followed Konno-senpai, who was waiting for him.

'Eh? Tomome? Shitara-senpai called me with my first name? Really?'. I rubbed my cheek which was still hurting so much because of Shitara-senpai's pinching. 'Did Shitara-senpai really saying my first name or was it just me imagining things? Well, I'll just leave it for now'.

I turned around and saw Karen and Miyo-chan were grinning widely at me.

_**After school**_

When I reached the shoes's lockers, both Karen and Miyo-chan were already waiting for me.

"Sorry girls, I'm late! I have to helped Oosako-sensei a bit after class ended!"

"It's okay, Bambi. Don't worry!" replied Karen, smilling.

"Let's go"

The three of us started walking toward Karen's house while chatting. On our way to Karen's house, we went to an ice cream parlor for a while to buy ice cream.

It was in the late afternoon when we finally reached Karen's house. We put our things in Karen's room, took a bath separately, changed into our pajamas, have a dinner, and then going back to Karen's room.

We were laying on Karen's comfy bed while having girls talk. It wouldn't be a slumber party without having girls talk after all. In the middle of our talk, suddenly both Karen and Miyo-chan were facing me intensely.

"Ne, ne, Bambi," Karen started, "Is there someone you like for now?".

"Eh?". My face got red immediatelly.

"It's okay, Bambi. Just tell us. We won't be telling anyone". Miyo-chan looked at me with her innocent face. Aaaahh... It's so hard to ignore innocent faces like that!

"Mmmm... Well... Actually, I, myself, don't know about how I feel..." Yeah, that's 100% percent true. I really didn't know about my feeling. Between..

"Shitara-senpai and Konno-senpai then, right?"

"Hah?" I looked up at their staring eyes. Both Karen and Miyo-chan had a knowing smile on their faces. How did they know about that?

"Of course we know about that, Bambi. It's too obvious to not notice," said Karen as if answering my inner question.

"Both of them are always looking at you with so much care. It's actually surprising that the three of you still can get along that well although they both know each of them have the same feeling as the other toward you".

Hearing Miyo's words made me ashamed of myself. It's not that I didn't know their feelings for me. Heck, I know it much better than anyone else. Konno-senpai was so caring and gentle towards everyone, but he cared about me a lot more than anyone else. And Shitara-senpai, he closed his heart to everyone and acted so cold, but he opened to me and acted casually whenever he was with me. I already know that they have special feeling for me and they want me to realized their feelings. But I couldn't. I didn't want to. I want the three of us to going out like we already did right now. I didn't want that to end. Am I wrong for wishing that?

While I was drowning on my own thoughts, Karen and Miyo-chan came closer to me and hugged me.

"Don't do much thinking, Bambi, it's not good for your health. We understand". Miyo-chan was giving me a warm smile, trying to comfort me.

"Miyo is right, Bambi. We know that you're not ready yet to choose between the two of them. If you want the three of you to be just like this, just say so. Tell them you're not ready yet. I'm sure that everything will be fine".

Karen was hugging us so tightly (again) until Miyo-chan told her to stop (again).

"Karen... Can't breath..."

"Eh? Gomen, gomen! Hehe". With that, Karen finally let us go. "Okay! It's time for sleep now. We still have school tomorrow".

"Can I turn off the light?" asked Miyo-chan reaching for the light's on/off.

"Dame! I can't sleep with the darkness!". Karen snatched Miyo-chan's arm immediatelly.

"Okay then..."

The three of us were sleeping on Karen's bed next to each other. And in that time, for many times already, I was glad that I have two of them as my bestfriends.

_**On Sunday**_

It was the day of the firework festival. It would be our first firework festival together, I mean me, Konno-senpai, and Shitara-senpai, and I was so excited. I wear a short yukata for today's occation. It's so cute actually. It's purple with pink flowers decorations here and there. But I'm not too confident wearing this. I mean, this yukata is showing off my legs! I didn't want to wear it at first, but Karen and Miyo-chan insisted. So here I am, wearing this short yukata. I wonder what will Konno-senpai and Shitara-senpai thinking about this yukata.

When I reached Habataki station, I saw both Konno-senpai and Shitara-senpai were already waiting me there. They were, like me, wearing yukata. With a rush, I get to them immediatelly, almost stumbled on my feet.

"Whoa, whoa... Don't be a rush like that, Tsukino-san". Konno-senpai was stretching his hands, ready to catch me if I did fall. Lucky for me, I didn't.

"I'm sorry Konno-senpai, Shitara-senpai. I'm late...".

I was catching my breath and waiting for a scolding from Shitara-senpai as usual or a "it's fine" from Konno-senpai. When nothing came, I looked up at them. I could see Konno-senpai looking at me, mouth wide opened, and Shitara-senpai looking away. Both have little blush on their faces.

"Ano... Konno-senpai? Shitara-senpai?"

As if came to realization, Konno-senpai finally composed his self and giving a me smile, although his face still a bit red.

"Ah! It's okay, Tsukino-san. We also just arrived here. By the way, you look cute today, Tsukino-san..."

Feeling the urge to teasing Konno-senpai, I looked at him with a curious face.

"Eh? So, Konno-senpai thought that I'm not cute with my usual clothes?"

I was sure that the blush on Konno-senpai's face got deeper. He seemed not sure about what'd he say. Seeing Konno-senpai, I tried my best not to chuckling, so did Shitara-senpai.

"Ano! It's... It's not like that, Tsukino-san! You always so cute with whatever you wear. Right, Shitara?". Konno-senpai was looking at Shitara-senpai. Clearly asking for a help.

Sighing, Shitara-senpai looked at me and blushing again. Aaaaww... They're so cute! Ups! What was I thinking about... Stupid me!

"Well, yeah. You look nice in that yukata..." mumbled Shitara-senpai softly, I almost didn't hear that.

"Thank you". I smiled softly.

Taking their offered hands, we took off to the festival. Softly, I could hear Shitara-senpai and Konno-senpai mumbling to each other.

"It'll be much harder to keeping her from pervert guys tonight..."

"I know, Shitara. I know"

Hearing that, a blush forming immediatelly on my face. I was so glad that they like my outfit today.

The firework festival was so full with so much people. On the left and right side, there were many stands that serving foods, accesories, games, and so much more. My eyes are getting bright when I spotted so many stands that serving many foods that I like so much. Ringo ame, takoyaki, okonomiyaki, cotton candy... Cotton candy! I really want cotton candy! With a rush, I tried to get to the cotton candy's stand as fast as I could. But the hands that holding both of my hands stopped me. I looked up and saw Shitara-senpai and Konno-senpai looking at me.

"Hey, what do you think you're going? You'll get lost if you rushing like that!" Shitara-senpai's eyes were looking at me an annoyed look.

A bit irritated with Shitara-senpai's behaviour, I gave him an annoyed look too. Yeah, Shitara-senpai's behaviour irritating me a lot, but sometimes he also could be so cute. That's why I couldn't get mad at him. Especially when he blushed-... Okay, I need to stop here.

"But! I want to get that cotton candy as much as I can! I want cotton candy!"

Shitara-senpai furrowed his eyebrows much more while Konno-senpai covered his mouth with his hand, chuckling.

"Haha. You are really cute, Tomome"

Eh? Tomome? Konno-senpai also referred me with my first name?

"Haaaahh... That's our Tomome, Konno. You know that..." Shitara-senpai sighed, shooking his head with a small smile forming on his face.

Shitara-senpai too? Since when the two of them calling me with my first name? I was staring at them as if they growed two heads. Pure curiousity clearly visible on my face. As if they realized my staring, they looked at me and then looking at each other. I saw Konno-senpai gave Shitara-senpai a look and Shitara-senpai just shrugged off. Without I realized, both of their hands had letting me go.

"Ano... Senpai...?"

Finally, Konno-senpai looked at me, rubbing his neck, while Shitara-senpai tried to looking away.

"Well, Tomome... I mean, Tsukino-san, it had been a long time since we have known each other and we thought that it'd be nice if we start calling each other with our first name, so we think..."

"We think, why not we start it right now". Shitara-senpai cutted.

"Yeah, Shitara's right. But if you don't want us to..." Konno-senpai trailed off.

My eyes widened in a pure shock. It's not like I didn't want them to. I really like it when they called me with my first name, my name. I was just shocked that they though about that possibility. It's so nice hearing my name being called with other people outside of my family. Even Karen and Miyo-chan never called me with my name before, they always called me with Bambi.

I beamed at the two guys in front of me, smiling widely, and then hugging their arms. Burrying my face in their arms.

"Of course I won't mind! I really like it you call me with my name, Seiji-senpai, Tamao-senpai!"

Tamao-senpai and Seiji-senpai were looking at each other again and then smiled. Each had their hands patting my head.

"That's great! Although still, I won't call Shitara with his first name".

"Same here, Konno. Same here".

I chuckled hearing that. I was so happy. My mind that filled with hesitation to choosing between the two of them before had vanished. I know that I couldn't choose between the two of them right now. I was so happy that the three of us could be together like this.

"So, Tamao-senpai, Seiji-senpai, can we get my cotton candy now?". I looked up at them and smiling innocently.

"Yare, yare..." Seiji-senpai sighed, but his small smile still on his face.

"Haha. Of course, Tomome. Let's get going". Konno-senpai gave me his usual warm smile.

They took my hands again and lead me to the cotton candy's stand.

We had so much fun until the fireworks display started. Hurriedly, we went to the beach so that we could get a much better look on the display. It was so fantastic. The fireworks on the night sky looked so beautiful. I was so gobsmacked to seeing it.

"We'll come here together next year. The three of us".

As if got off from the spell, I looked at Tamao-senpai's and Seiji's face in front of me, looking at me with smile on their faces. The light from the fireworks illuminating their faces, making me couldn't look away from them. I could feel my face getting warm. Their faces came closer and before I realized it, their lips were already on my cheeks, pecking me softly. And then they pulled away immediatelly, embarassed. I was shocked at first, but the wide smile forming on my face.

"Yes. The three of us".

Yeah, we'd always be together. Tamao-senpai, Seiji-senpai, and me. For now, only the three of us.


End file.
